


Stolen Dance REMIX

by APHTrashbin (verfens)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfens/pseuds/APHTrashbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the years following Prussia's death, Hungary's love life has fallen apart in response to the final words uttered by the man, and she is unimpressed by an albino dancer in a club, who's not all that good, until she sees him in the light.  SEQUEL TO STOLEN DANCE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She knew that it was taboo to fall in love with humans, but it wasn't the love she was after, it was filling the void, which had grown inside of her following  _his_  death. He, who had done so much for her and had been her friend, had brought her happiness…Prussia. Who had died because he had given up on life once and for all Who hadn't deserved the fate he was doled out.

Who was gone, and whose death had been viewed only by Elizaveta.

_She had been looking for Gilbert, wanting to have some fun with him, as friends, thinking that they were nothing but._

_She found him in Northern Germany, and came up behind him. He had been startled when he heard her, but didn't yell, or do anything else._

" _Ah... Gil?" She asked, and recognition came into his posture._

" _Hungary…Elizaveta…Lizzy." He murmured, turning around to face her quietly. "I didn't want you to see this."_

" _See…see what, Gilbert?" She said, and he undoubtedly heard the sudden fear in her voice, as did she._

" _See…see my death." He told her, admitting it with a voice that had told her that he had given up the fight. "It's been in my future for a long while, and I'm feeling that the time has come, Lizzy."_

_Her eyes widened. "W-what?" She was horrified. "But…but Prussia…but you can't die! You've always told me you were surviving on willpower!"_

_He nodded, and took off a Band-Aid on his hand. "I'm not healing anymore, Lizzy. It's my time to go. I can feel it in my blood. You younger nations can't feel the earth's call as clearly…take care of my brother, and yourself, most of all, since I won't be there for you two anymore. Oh, and make sure to bother Austria for me, and tell Liechtenstein goodbye, and perhaps Vash, too."_

_Hungary looked to him, tears gathering in her eyes. "You were my first friend, Gilbert." She said, quiet. "Even if you were a prick."_

" _Ah…but you were more than that to me, Lizzy." He said, before he kissed her forehead._

" _W-What do you mean?" She asked, looking confused, before understanding dawned on her, her eyes widening._

" _My first crush." He admitted. "And my only, and my last." He sighed. "Look, we're not going to talk about this now, the time for that is gone, and it's my fault. But…I want this. Give me this, Lizzy." He held out a hand. "Dance with me?"_

_She was crying now, but she took his hand, and they did a very slow dance that was getting slower as he started growing weaker._

_Eventually, he had to sit, and then, had to lie down. He looked up at her quietly, and she cradled his head in her lap, her hands petting his hair as he admitted his secret to her._

" _I love you, Lizzy. I have, I have for a long time. I'm sorry I'm leaving you like this, when I finally have the courage to tell you that I do, but…It's my time to go, and I couldn't choose that."_

_His eyes slowly slid close, and she started begging him to stay, wanting him to continue on, to let her have another chance, please, let her have another chance. She hadn't known, she couldn't have known._

_Once he had stopped responding, his body started to fade, and she shrieked when it happened. "No! No you fucking idiot!" She clutched at his cold chest, his clothing soon becoming all she was holding._

" _I love you too!" She screamed into the uncaring night. "Come back! I never knew! Please!" There was no answer. "I'm sorry!" But, he was gone._

_Later that year, she and Ludwig had had a memorial service for Gilbert Beilschmidt, known by many names to many people, and who would be deeply missed in the world, especially her. He was Gilbert, Prussia, and he was a flame in the cold._

But it had been over two decades now. She had broken it off with Austria about 15 years ago, her heart broken, and knowing it had been her time with Austria that had caused the rift between them.

So, now, she was looking to fill her void with sex with unknowing humans, who in years time would be gone from this earth, never to be seen again, much like Gilbert himself.

She was at a bar in Germany, in Berlin, and was viewing the scene, before someone came up to her, tapping her shoulder and smiling. His features were handsome, youthful. His grin was nervous, but just familiar enough to spark interest in Hungary.

He asked her in German for a dance, and she agreed, raising an eyebrow. "I don't dance well like this!" He said, laughing, and something about it was… oddly familiar. But she still couldn't place what about him was making her interested.

"Oh? Sorry, I don't speak the best German." She admitted, and his interest peaked, him perking up and nodding firmly, excitedly.

"Hungarian." He pointed out her accent, having to be purposefully loud on the dim lit area, with colored lights hitting them at odd angles, making it hard to make out his face.

"Yes!" She yelled back, laughing. "Let's dance!" She encouraged, and he nodded, taking her hand, which felt really familiar, and took her into the dance floor, and the two started to dance, him a little awkward, making her lose her interest. She went to leave, and he tailed her, obviously awkward. She wasn't looking for that though, she was looking for someone to make her forget…

She tried to lose him in the outdoors area, but he followed her still. She wasn't looking at him as they went out into the more lit area. "Hey!" He said, sounding a bit upset. "I'm sorry! I'm not that good at club dancing…"

"Look, I'm not…" She turned around to look at him flatly, but her expression froze in surprise as familiar red eyes looked at her against pale skin, and an awkward smile, his head tilting as he tried to get her back to talking with him.

"I'm…I'm not that good at dancing like that!" He said, scratching the back of his head as he tried to convince her to dance with him again. "I'm more inclined to professional dancing!" He looked down, pursing his lip before looking up at her with confused eyes. "But I want to be with you. I want to dance with you."

It had once been her asking Gilbert to dance _._

_The first time that they actually danced together was on her wedding day._

_The happy couple had been sitting, feasting with most of the nations in Europe present. Gilbert had been there, but was alone, sighing to himself, poking at his food. They had already done the ceremony. He had been formally invited by both of them; it would have been rude to turn them down. But she got up and went over to him, wanting to involve him, her best friend, she had told herself._

" _C'mon, dance with me!" A then drunk on love Hungary had pulled him up, using their common language to communicate. "It'll be like, you know, my last transition from childhood to womanhood!"_

 _Prussia has scoffed. "Are you insinuating that I'm handing you-_ _**you,** _ _of all people- off like a father would with his daughter?" He asked, amused, and pretending to be shocked, though she knew it was all in jest._

" _Well, you did agree to walk me down the aisle." She teased. "Plus, your hair gives you that appearance, even if I know better."_

_Gilbert pretended to look offended, "That, my dear, was entirely uncalled for!" He said, putting his hand on his heart dramatically. He kissed her hand, waggling his eyebrows playfully. "But sure, if the lady desires."_

_He took her out to the ballroom dancing area, where he put her into proper waltz hold, and the band started to play a new song._

" _Prussia…I didn't know you actually knew how to dance…" She murmured, looking up into his sad red eyes, looking away from hers slightly._

" _I also can play the flute." He smiled gently; leading her smoothly through the simple steps Austria had taught her. "Not that I capitalize on that skill. But…"_

" _But what…?" She looked curious, something on the tip of her tongue that she wasn't willing to tell him, just as he was unwilling to tell her the truth._

" _But, I hope you don't change your mind!" He laughed quietly. "But, I guess your heart's too strong, anyway…" He twirled her around, while she looked at him suspiciously. "Anyway, we have to make up the time we've lost! I've actually never danced with you, in the like,_ _ **thousand**_ _years we've known each other."_

_That got her attention. "Oh! I suppose…you're right." Her hand tightened around his shoulder, around his hand holding hers._

_I want you._

_The words stayed between them, unspoken by Prussia, who smiled at her, taking this stolen moment of heaven for his own pleasure._

_He took her back to her husband, smiling at her. "Well, newlyweds, time to consummate the marriage!" He laughed obnoxiously._

_Hungary slapped him for that, and things returned to normal._

Her hands gently went up to his hair, and felt it, disbelieving. "Is this…your natural color?" She asked, switching it from her original question of  _"Are you real?"_

"Uh, yeah!" He laughed. "I'm albino, I have been from birth!"

"When…when were you born?" She asked, her voice weak.

He shrugged, laughing. "To be honest, they found me as, like, a two year old…but I guess, about 20 or so years ago?"

That…that sounded like… Like he had been born after Prussia had died. Like a nation had been born. "Really? And they have no idea who your parents are?"

He shook his head. "They said I was clothed and stuff, but I was wandering around in Kaliningrad! By myself, too, it's kind of weird?"

Kaliningrad. It was once Prussia's territory. The last piece of him, actually.

"They said I had a sword, even!" He chuckled. "But that might have been a story to tell an overactive child."

"Really?" She asked, realizing that this, this man in front of her, was undoubtedly some sort of reincarnation of Prussia- something that wasn't entirely unheard of, but…. very, very  _rare,_ that was certain. The location, his origins, that was all in alignment for how  _nations_ were born, not…not human children.

Russia had some explaining to do, she thought, her thoughts going dark.

"So, uhm, yeah. Dance with me?" He asked, smiling, still embarrassed. "I can, uhm, show you how to waltz?"

"You ballroom dance?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and I also have quite the knack for playing the flute!" He laughed, obnoxiously familiar.

"You'll have to beat me." She said, smug. "I'm quite good at waltzing."  _These days, at least, she hadn't used to be._

He took her hand, and his other wrapped comfortably around her waist. It felt good, and familiar. He tapped out the beat in the club behind them, and immediately started on the basic waltz step. Hungary was not one to lose a challenge, and so she stepped up her game eagerly, mirroring and following him, letting him lead and occasionally overtaking him, the two getting a crowd of humans around them, watching and cheering them on.

The man dipped her, and she let him pull her up into a twirl, before she saw the opportunity, her hands leaving his hand and shoulder, to grasp his shirt and kiss him firmly, making him go flush, but relax against her, his hands, originally having gone up in surprise, finding their way around her waist, hugging her comfortably, kissing back. He wasn't that good, but she imagined Prussia wouldn't be in his life either.

"What's your name?" She asked, pulling away, and looking at him with intense green eyes, into his hazy red ones.

"Oh…my name?" He asked, breathy. "I was named Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt." That confirmed it, too many things were coincidences for this not to be true.

"Well, Gilbert, I want to dance. I want to date." She said, making the albino go flush.

"Really?" He asked, in a surprised voice, before he corrected himself with a cough. "I-I mean, of course you do!" She rolled her eyes, but felt the similarity in him so hard, her heart aching slightly as she recognized this part of Prussia in this reincarnation of him.

She got out her phone, and watched him fumble for his. She tested something really fast before she gave him her phone to exchange numbers with. "Please, call me Elizaveta."

"Ah! Alright!" He grinned. "That's a very pretty name, but I think I'll call you Lizzy."

She entered her number in his phone smugly, knowing that he was using the  _common tongue_  of nations, and was now feeling so many conflicting things at once. The urge to cry in relief, that he had come back to her and they could try again, the right way, the urge to kiss him and have sex because in reality, she had regretted it, the urge to tell him everything here and now and the urge to call up his brother and say that he had returned to them. But she didn't do any of that. She nodded, and gave him back his phone as she received her phone back.

She looked at her phone, and acted aghast. "Oh my goodness! I forgot I had to go in for work!"

"Oh!" He nodded firmly. "Alright! Get going!" He urged, grinning widely, excited and clearly unable to hide it.

"Thanks, Gil! I expect a text later tonight!" She kissed him again, and once she was out of the club, looked to her phone and saw a selfie that the new Gilbert had sent her.

She sent that to Ludwig with the caption: He came back.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough, she had put in the time to arrange a lunch date with him, and though Ludwig was biting at the nib to meet this reincarnation of his brother, she had a very specific assignment for him- Going into Russia, and finding what was going on with Kaliningrad. That was where this was starting, and it was undoubtedly the reason why Gilbert was back on earth.

In the meantime, she had to earn Gilbert's trust. Which was admittedly easier doing it a second time, partially because she knew what he was like, partially because the days of stabbing and killing were long since over and so a new nation was likely at a lot more ease, and therefore easier to get close to. The man was obnoxious with the sheer number of selfies he liked to send her, particularly of his home situation, in Kaliningrad. He was coming to her home, to Hungary in order to meet her. If things went well enough today, she would call Ludwig and ask him to come visit, and they would both explain what was up with him to the clueless albino nation (?).

She was at a cozy family owned deli in her home country, in Budapest, her heart. The owners knew her, and it was a kept secret between them that she was immortal. The great-grandmother still remembered the brunette nation fighting valiantly against the soviets, protecting the now-elderly woman, who at the time had been a child. The family was curious about who she was meeting.

The nation smiled enigmatically. "You will recognize him, Csilla," she looked to the window, waiting to see him walking around. "But do not mention anything to him. He will not know you."

And of course, a man with pep in his step, bouncing on the tip of his toes as he walked beside the window, looking into a small book that she recognized as a German-Hungarian dictionary. He almost walked past it, before he realized his mistake, and sheepishly bounced back to the glass door, and entered with a sort of nervous, excited energy. "Lizzy?" He called out as he came inside, before he saw the brunette chuckling at her seat in the raised tables up against the windows, and he smiled wider, this time covering up embarrassment.

"Hello, Gilbert." She said, testing his Hungarian, and he looked confused, before he proceeded to butcher a greeting back to her, and the only evidence her ears had been assaulted was her quick blinking, before she shook her head and gestured to the seat next to her. "We can speak in German for now." She said, helpfully, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Sounds great!" He chirped, before sitting down right next to her, grinning, and Hungary snorted. "You should order food, dummy. The shop owners will understand a bit of German, maybe Russian-if you know it? I don't know, you were born in Kaliningrad."

Gilbert shivered a bit at the mention of Russian, but went over to the counter, ordering in German to the woman, before going back over to the table with Elizabeta. The family in the deli was speaking in shocked Hungarian. They remembered his face- but many had attended his funeral.

He sat down, and eagerly wrapped an arm around her, grinning. That once ever-present distance was  _gone._  He was young again, excited to be with her, in a way he never had been before.

"You know, I can't get around this inkling that I already know you so well," He said, smiling a bit nervously. "Like I've known you for a very long time." His hands fiddled with themselves, and he pulled her close. "Like this was meant to happen."

"Maybe it was." Hungary murmured, in the common tongue. "Tell me Gilbert, do you remember things that…perhaps, you shouldn't? This shop, perhaps?"

He made a face as he looked around, before he paled a bit. "Uhm, is this a trick question?" He asked, biting his lower lip in a half-smile.

"Well, Gilbert." She said, sighing. "From your reaction, I assume this place is at least familiar to you, as I am to you." His brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" He asked again. "I don't…I've never been to Hungary." He said, though he was uncertain. "I don't remember, I don't think…I have?"

"I do not think you have." She agreed. "Not in this life, at the least."

"T-this life?" He asked, his eyes widening. "W-what are you….saying…? I've…only ever been in…..Kaliningrad…and Germany."

"Gilbert, I'm trying to make this easy, so I'm going to cut to the chase. We are not speaking in German, nor Hungarian." She admitted, sighing a bit. "Please, do not panic, or think this is crazy."

"I'm not speaking German?!" He asked, before he paled. "Oh. I'm not speaking German." He said, putting his hands on his head, thumbs massaging his temples. "Why am I not speaking German?" He looked up to her for answers. "What am I speaking?"

"Well, we don't precisely have a name for this language." She said, smiling a bit, grabbing his hand and holding it. "Please, Gilbert, do not panic. You're not in trouble, nor will this be a bad thing." She gripped it tight. "This is called the common tongue. We are born speaking it, as far as we know."

"S-so, there's….a  _we_? Whose  _we?_ " He asked in a high pitched voice, nervous.

"Well, again, that's getting a bit complicated. You were only just born, in our terms." She said, gentle. "But, Gilbert, you are right. You don't know me, not really, but there's that comforting familiarity between us- you innately already know me. And that's because of who you are: Gilbert Beilschmidt, or  _K_ _öingsberg,_ and ultimately…. _Prussia."_  She said it with conviction and he shivered in response, looking away.

"T-that's…." He said, shaky now. "T-that was…what  _she_ called me…"

"The she you know, and yet you don't." Hungary nodded. "We don't know who she is, but…she sent you here, and gave you things that you didn't understand at the time- to make you more apparent to us who you  _were_. A sword, a white cloak." She looked wistful. "Unfortunately, I didn't know…I was still mourning…." She gripped his hand tighter. "But, while you cannot actually remember anything, you  _feel_  that you do. The memories are gone, but the imprint remains,  _Prussia._ "

His head snapped back to look at her, red eyes wide. "W-what…what are you…saying?"

"You do not remember us, the memories are gone." She murmured. "But I, and many others… we remember  _you_. You are Gilbert Beilschmidt, the personification of many things in his previous incarnation, and now the personification of whatever people that were left behind, that still try to emulate the essence of you."

"Shit..." He muttered, his shoulders rising in fear. "I…. I…. are you in league with that Russian freak?" His eyes avoided hers, looking for a way out.

"No, Gilbert." She said, gripping him tighter. "Look, I just got you back." She tried to pull him close. "We just got you back. Me, your brother, your friends… Please, stay with us, here. We can explain everything in more depth…please-don't run. Stay here, I'm calling Ludwig."

His eyes darted to the window, and he screamed a bit in panic. "I don't want to know!" He yelled, before she felt his energy gathering around him, undoubtedly Prussia's own great strength, and she looked out the window to see Russia staring at them, an enigmatic smile on his face. "I don't want to remember!" He shouted at her, and then vanished in a small pop. He had teleported to another location. One that would protect him, she imagined.

Once shock left Hungary's expression, she turned to Russia with rage, leaving a wad of cash on the table, and stood, walking calmly out the door, and up to Russia, who smiled at her with barely concealed anger. "Ah, Hungary." He showed teeth, but it wasn't a warming feeling. "You should know that I will not-" And he was silenced, with a sudden punch to his eye from the smaller woman, who took his shock to her advantage to pounce on him and start beating him up.

She felt hands grabbing her from behind, and she writhed and struggled as Russia looked to her with a horrible set of bruises and shock and  _rage._  "Germany." He growled lowly. "I will not thank you for assisting me."

"I'm not assisting you." He admitted freely. "I was waiting for my chance to get in a punch, and to do so, I had to pull her off you." Elizabeta smirked at him, letting herself stop so that Ludwig could set her down. "So, you knew he was back." He said, flatly. "And you knew that us, his family and friends, were still mourning his loss."

"I was only trying to prevent you from mourning a second time." He smiled threateningly. "He will not be reestablished." He turned around. "That is still my territory, Germany."

They let the Russian walk away, Ludwig still glaring at his back, and the two then looked to each other. "Shit." Hungary whispered. "Russia showed up and he panicked, he teleported away. Probably to a place in Germany or in his home territory."

"He's not in Germany." Ludwig muttered, frustrated. "Shit. I'm calling Feliciano. We're organizing a meeting. We must make a search party, and gather him before Russia finds him."

Hungary nodded, looking to the sky, wondering what she was going to do once she found him.

XXXXX

3 hours later, the two of them had arranged a pretty sizable search party. Many nations had come to assist them in finding Gilbert. "Now, remember, we do not want to frighten him any more than he already is." Germany reminded them. "We know he's already being hunted by Russia. If you find him, do not chase him. Offer him some of the water in the bottles being handed to you." He said firmly as Feliciano passed them around. "We have drugged these, so do not drink them." Ludwig rubbed his temples. "While it pains me to have to do it, from what Hungary told us, he does not trust us."

"Germany, that will not assist us in helping him learn to trust us." France said, firmly. "He will become afraid."

"But we cannot leave him out there." Germany reminded. "Russia has told us that he intends on destroying him if he is found. So, this is the best solution. We can ask for his forgiveness after he is safe."

France looked uneasy, but nodded. "Alright… I cannot promise not to try other methods first."

"And these are simply last resorts." Hungary said, firmly. "If he looks flighty, give him it. Until we know for sure we can't reason with him, don't use it."

The woman watched her friends spread out, and start the search for him. But, in her heart, she had an inkling of where in Kaliningrad he would be.

She traveled north on her own, prepared to have Gilbert back by her side. She wanted so badly to try again.

She reached the clearing where she remembered meeting Teutonic Knights for the first time.

" _You murdered him!" She had screamed at the young personification across from her, with white hair and demonic eyes. "You killed him, and for what?"_

" _I didn't do that. In all likelihood, I'm his replacement. He probably didn't make it back to where he was born in time, and so I was born in his place." He said, scoffing. Hungary didn't like how arrogant he was._

" _Yeah, whatever, Teutonic Knights." Hungary grumbled. "I'll accept your offer though, I do need your help…"_

_And the boy had smiled, bright, and confident._

But, there was no such person in sight. There was no Gilbert. Meaning…he hadn't returned here, his birthplace. That was where a nation who didn't know how to control their ability wound up. As she searched nearby, she realized he wasn't here at all.

But, in the back of her mind, a suspicion crept up. Gilbert never confided in her in his past life, but she remembered a meeting with another nation. One who was more similar…to  _this_ Gilbert.

_Hungary had been quick on her feet as a child, and the moment she first saw him, watching her in his white cloak, the child towards him, sword in hand to fight off the obvious German tribe. The boy jumped back, and took out his sword, prepared to fight back in order to defend himself._

_They clashed swords when Hungary finally reached him, and the other child called out for her to stop. "Hey! I don't want to fight!" He said, loudly. "I just wanted to talk!"_

_Hungary frowned at him, before putting her sword down. "What? Aren't you a Germanic tribe, coming to invade?" She had asked, confused._

" _Well, I am a Germanic tribe, but I don't want to invade!" He said, quickly when Hungary instantly turned suspicious._

" _What do you want…?" Hungary asked, skeptical of this personification's true._

" _I want…I want to be friends!" He blurted, before looking embarrassed. "I mean, I was partially raised in a big group of nations, and I want that again…my nation hasn't yet been given to me…."_

_Hungary laughed loud, and hard, and the boy frowned, only his mouth visible beneath his hood, huffing and folding his arms. "Oh…oh! You were actually serious…" She looked over at the other, curious as to what he was going at._

" _Yeah, I was serious!" He shouted, embarrassed. "I'd like to have some allies, you know…?"_

_Hungary nodded, thoughtful. "You know, I wouldn't mind an ally either… But, you never told me your name, kid." She jokingly referred to how the child was the slightest bit shorter._

" _I'm more than likely older than you…kid my ass…" The other child muttered, before he shook his head. "I'm Teuton." He introduced. "I'm a tribe from the North."_

" _The north?" The boy asked, curious, and he nodded, before looking up to the blue sky above them to avoid Hungary's gaze._

" _Yeah, I was born there…kinda weird." He murmured, more to himself than to Hungary._

" _Yeah, you're far from home if you're down here…" He agreed._

" _I am, indeed…"_

Teuton, the nation that Hungary believed Teutonic Knights had killed- he had never revealed his face to Elizaveta. But…what if Teutonic Knights never killed him? What if that was Prussia's very first incarnation?

If so, she'd need to travel farther north. Because that was where Teuton had claimed to be born, after all.

And her suspicions were rewarded. As she made it to the furthest north bit of Kaliningrad, she felt him nearby. She left her car, and walked over to where she saw him making a tent, attempting to camouflage it as well. He looked injured, and upset.

"Gilbert?" She called out quietly, not wanting to startle him, still maintaining a good distance. "Hey, you're hurt."

He froze, before slumping to the ground. "Is it that obvious?" He mumbled, rubbing his cheeks. He didn't move, and so she walked closer.

"Well, you're bleeding from your wounds still, so, yeah." She said, gentle. He turned around to face her, looking all cut up and her heart broke. "Oh, Gilbert…" She said, face softening. "Did he find you?"

Gilbert hesitated, before nodding. "He…he told me that…. I was wanted." He mumbled. "Wanted dead. By people other…than him." Hungary closed the gap between them, and sat next to him.

"Oh, you idiot." She mumbled. "Why would I want to date you if I wanted you dead? Why wouldn't I have killed you then, rather than let you go?" He opened his mouth to argue, but couldn't find words. So he went quiet. "It's because I don't want you dead." Elizabeta wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You're confused, probably because you don't remember anything in detail, and he took advantage of that."

"Why, though?" He asked, still confused and concerned. "Why tell me that if you don't want me dead?"

Hungary sighed. "Because, you're going to represent something that will take territory away from him. We are nations, Gilbert, and he is worried about the repercussions on his control of Kaliningrad. You were made to represent something here. And he still controls it, and still desires to control it in the future. You're existence is a threat to him." She hugged him close. "That being said, I never got to finish what I was saying earlier." Elizabeta mused.

"Oh." He chuckled a bit, though it was forced humor. "Right….I kinda panicked."

"Well, that being said, you have existed before. And you were my best friend. Your brother, your friends, myself…we all want you back. Besides…I was there when you died." She admitted. "You told me something that I never knew the last time you lived."

Prussia looked to her with uncertainty. "And…what was that?"

"Something I wanted to say back right away." She kissed him softly on his lips. "I love you, you jerk." He sunk into her kiss, but soon after she noticed he wasn't really kissing her- he had fainted, from blood loss and shock, most likely.

She texted Ludwig that she had him, and so picked him up, cradling him in her arms. He was thin; he was always too thin. Even last time, where he had grown strong, he was far too lithe for a good frame. He didn't have the muscle of his past self yet, though. So he was all in all, a 5'5 man who weighed less than a hundred pounds. Underweight.

However, as she walked back, she heard a voice. "Ah, so it seems you found my little runaway revolt." Russia's voice taunted her.

"Ugh, you fucking bastard." She growled. "Leave him alone."

Russia emerged from the trees. "He is still quite fast, though lacking in strength he once possessed." He mused. "Ah, well, I do have to crush him before he can pose any threat to my hegemony in Kaliningrad." The man started to get closer, before all of a sudden, there was a thunk, and Russia toppled to the ground.

"Seee?" A familiar voice called out from behind the figure. "I told you he'd be here! And he's unconscious! Bonus!"

"Poland?" Hungary said, confused. "What are you…?"

The blonde smiled at her as he popped out from his hiding spot. "It's not me you should thank! It's, like, Liet who earned the credit!"

"He had it coming." The brunette Baltic nation said quietly, trying to brush it off. "So…your suspicions were right, Poland…" He murmured, looking at the unconscious Gilbert with amazement. "Not only is Gilbert back, but he always was one of us. This was where Teuton was born. He is simultaneously a Slavic, a Germanic, and a Baltic nation."

Poland snorted. "No wonder Prussia's always been a basket case." He waved a hand, and Lithuania sighed.

Gilbert stirred a bit, and gripped onto Hungary. Elizabeta thanked them again, but then spoke up. "Look, I do have to get him out of here…it's not precisely safe for him." Lithuania nodded.

"We will have words…. whenever he remembers." Lithuania muttered, but Poland hugged him from behind, making him stop talking, and wave to Hungary as she walked to her car, and set him in the backseat, before taking off to meet Ludwig at his house in Berlin.

XXXXX

Hungary was there when he woke up, he complained about his head, but then caught sight of everyone around him, and went quiet, before uttering a very loquacious "Shit."

Everyone laughed at that, not because it was funny, but because it was so utterly  _Gilbert_ , and he was finally back, even if he lacked a good portion of his memories, for the moment.

Elizabeta sat beside him, and gently squeezed his hand- making Prussia flush and Austria cough up his drink, staring at them in disbelief. Gilbert caught this from Roderich, and a very familiar smug grin took over his face. "Hey Austria, it must suck to have her taken from you by force!"

Roderich made a face. "Of course he recognizes you first." Spain muttered, rubbing his temples, and Gilbert snorted in amusement.

"I don't care how I knew that, but I think that was meant to happen!" He laughed obnoxiously, before Hungary whacked him upside the head with her frying pan.

"Just because I'm dating you now…" She muttered, annoyed, and Gilbert nodded quietly, humbled (for the moment) by pain.

Germany looked at him, still in disbelief, as his brother was  _there_ , and not dead, not  _gone._  The albino nation looked over at him with confusion, but something in him recognized this person was important, and so he sat up, still a bit shaky on his feet from the head wound, and hugged him tight, letting his (older? Younger?) Brother hug him tight, feeling him there and knowing he was alive.

"Ugh, you guys have a lot of explaining…why does that frying pan feel familiar?" He asked as he pulled away from Ludwig, and most nations snickered, but Austria only huffed.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Prussia." England said, reluctantly. "Sorry for my part in kicking you out in the first place."

Prussia only grinned. "Well, thanks for that apology. Prepare to have it held over your head for the rest of eternity."

Hungary got him again, and this time he just passed out. When they looked to her in surprise, she shrugged.

"Guess his body can't handle the hits like it used to." She smirked, and pulled him back onto the bed.

She had a feeling he would have a long fight ahead of him, but she was sure that he would manage.


End file.
